Moments from the Manor
by That Maniacal Giraffe
Summary: A series in which the young Malfoys embark upon their greatest challenge yet: parenthood. Moments spanning pretty much every genre from the months when Lucius and Narcissa are expecting their heir. Read&Review.


Narcissa felt her stomach. Still nothing.

"Cissy, you're what? A month or two along?" said Bella impatiently. "Wait awhile; you can't feel any movement yet. When are you telling Lucius?"

"Soon. Later. Never."

Bella rolled her eyes. "How about tonight?"

"Why?" Narcissa was startled. "It's far too soon."

"Because if you don't, I will. It could be the only the only chance I get to see Lucius visibly shocked," Bella said, grinning.

Narcissa opened her mouth indignantly. "You wouldn't!"

"I'll tell him tomorrow, if you don't tonight. And you know I will."

"Fine." Narcissa relented, somewhat anxiously, "But what do I say?"

"Beats me, you married him, not me, thankfully. Anyway, that's only half of what's bothering you. You're worried I'll get jealous when I see the two of you disgustingly cute and happy."

Cissy didn't know what to say. She wished she had never told Bella, but wished even more that Bella wasn't a Legilimens.

Bella would never have children. She had shaken off the news, saying a child would interfere with her work, her life, but Narcissa had seen her face. She had also heard of the Healer's brutal murder.

"I won't be, I swear. I'm happy for you. Besides," she forced a laugh, "can you imagine me as a mother?"

The two sisters collapsed into silence.

The thing was, in a time before the Dark Mark had appeared on her sister's arm, Cissy could have. She'd always been affectionate with their younger cousins, especially Regulus. But now, Bella was hard and cruel, except with her. And Narcissa couldn't help but wonder when exactly the girl she loved had changed into the woman so many feared.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

The question startled Cissy. She had struggled to act normal all through dinner. Only now, looking at her full plate and wine glass, did she realize that she had forgotten something. She struggled to find the right words.

'Wrong, darling? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I just can't sleep, vomit constantly, and can't stand the smell of pork chops or my favourite biscuits. Oh, and I'm carrying your child, by the way. How was your day?' She almost snorted at the thought. _Almost._ No, now was not the time or place for humor such as that.

'Congratulations, Malfoy. You finally knocked me up.' No, that wouldn't work. It was far too bitter sounding. She wanted to encourage him to be happy about it, not sound as if she herself regretted this turn of events.

'You know how Bella's infertile? Well, I'm not.' No, that was just cruel towards Bella, plus no one knew about that but her. And she couldn't exactly pretend that her husband and her sister liked each other either. No, that answer would surely end in blood.

"I'm pregnant." No, that sounded far too cliché, even in her head. Looking up at Lucius, who suddenly seemed to be choking, she realized that she hadn't said it in her head, but out loud.

"R-really?" He squeaked.

Cissy nodded, her lips quirking upward ever so slightly at the break in his voice. Her husband was silent and even more doubts than before crept into her mind. He didn't want this. They were too young. It was a war, for Merlin's sake! She wasn't ready to be responsible for another human, not at all.

But then Lucius' face broke into a wide grin, the kind of grin he reserved only for her.

And quite suddenly she knew she never had anything to worry about. He loved her, she loved him, and this, the baby, _their child_, would be perfect. Everything would be just fine. Wonderful, even.

Right?

* * *

**And so it begins. This is the first part of mine and Molly's new set of drabbles about Lucius, Narcissa and baby!Draco. If you like, and you'd like more review for us. Actually, review for us anyways. Tell us what we should do to get better and if you have any ideas or suggestions for subsequent chapters we'd be happy to oblige! - Sloane.  
**


End file.
